1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to methods and apparatus for training students using inductive reasoning tasks. More particularly the invention is directed to teaching vocabulary using inductive reasoning.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In most schools, a vocabulary development program of some kind is a part of the students' formal education at all levels, because of the importance of vocabulary to academic success in either the sciences or in the arts. Conventional methods of learning vocabulary rely on memorization of a word and its meaning and test a student's ability to recall the word's meaning by prompting the student to answer a direct question, although such drills generally do not result in a high level of retention for the student.
Generally, the conventional vocabulary development programs have included some or all of the following instructional tools:
reading lists selected from a wide assortment of authors and writing styles PA1 a list of words selected by the teacher from these texts PA1 lists of unfamiliar words compiled by students while reading these texts PA1 workbooks providing exercises that help students memorize word meanings PA1 revision is immediate and relatively painless since the students do not themselves have to re-type subsequent text affected by the change; PA1 automated revision and comparison of multiple attempts is possible; and PA1 automated aids such as spell-check and thesaurus, grammar, syntax and format checks and suggestions are available
The use of workbooks is currently the most common practice in the schools. All these tools, however, either give students a formal definition of a target word, such as is found in a dictionary entry, or have students locate the dictionary definition of the target word themselves. Then the student is expected to memorize this definition and use the target word correctly in the context of a sentence of their own devising, or in some other exercise. This is the standard procedure, and it has been used for many years despite recent educational research indicating that memorization typically results in very limited retention of new vocabulary words and does little to improve a student's active, working vocabulary.
Moreover, when students use a dictionary to find the meaning of an unknown word, they often select a definition that they do not fully understand, or they choose a synonym that is inappropriate for the context in which the target word appeared. This latter case is especially true for words that have multiple meanings, and words that may be used in more than one part of a sentence, such as words that are both nouns and verbs, or both nouns and adjectives.
Current research strongly suggests that, generally, when learning virtually any subject matter, students learn best when they approach problems inductively, rather than by finding answers in memorized material, because doing so requires the use of the higher-order reasoning skills, analytical and synthetic reasoning. Particularly when it comes to vocabulary development, students' retention of words and the depth of their understanding of the words' meaning increases significantly once they achieve their own, personalized set of associations with a new word and its relationship to a variety of contexts.
However, when students are accustomed to memorizing word definitions they find in a dictionary, even though the result is definitions they do not fully understand, or synonyms that are inappropriate, it is a familiar routine which provides the student a sense of certainty, even though often a false certainty. Inductive reasoning, in contrast, involves a degree of experimentation and creative risk taking that students associate with video adventure games, but not with school. Interactive computer technology, however, has increased students' willingness to edit and revise their school work, producing a greater latitude and greater enthusiasm in their efforts at experimentation in the classroom because:
Students are more likely to investigate different approaches when they know that such assistance is available even when teachers aren't present, in turn giving teachers freedom to provide individualized attention for students who need help of a more personal and direct nature. Nonetheless, students who are academically highly motivated often hesitate when confronted with inductive reasoning tasks, reluctant to venture beyond the security of rote exercises and dictionary definitions.